vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian Somerhalder
) | Job= Actor :Model :Director :Producer | Played= Damon Salvatore | Status= Starring | Season= 1 ▪ 2 ▪ 3 ▪ 4 • 5 ▪ 6 • 7 • 8}} Ian Joseph Somerhalder (born 8 December 1978) is an American actor, fashion model, director and producer who plays Damon Salvatore on . He directed The Downward Spiral, Days of Future Past and We Have History Together and produced the eight season of . Biography Ian Somerhalder was born in Covington, Louisiana on December 8, 1978. His father, Robert Somerhalder was a building contractor of French and English descent, and his mother, Edna, who is of Irish and Choctaw descent, was a massage therapist. He has a brother, Robert, a wood worker, and a sister, Robyn, a broadcast journalist. Boating, swimming, fishing and training horses filled much of his recreational time growing up, as did the school drama club and performing with the local theater group. With his mother's encouragement, at age 10 he began a modeling career that took him to New York each summer. By the time he was in junior high, he opted to put modeling on the back burner and focus more on sports and school. A few years later, when the opportunity to model in Europe arose, Somerhalder grabbed it, embarking on an enriching path of work, travel and study that took him to cities including Paris, Milan and London. At 17, he began studying acting in New York, and by 19 had committed himself to the craft, working with preeminent acting coach William Esper. His fate was sealed while working as an extra in a club scene in the feature film Black & White (1999). A talent manager visiting a client on the set spotted Somerhalder in a crowd scene of 400 and immediately signed him for representation. Happy to be anchored in New York, Somerhalder spends much of his time studying acting, writing and practicing yoga. His recreational interests include water and snow skiing and horseback riding. Recently, he has helped raise funds for , to help the people affected by an oil spill on the coast. Early Life Somerhalder was born and raised up in , the son of Edna, a massage therapist, and Robert Somerhalder, an independent building contractor. He was raised as a Catholic, he attended St. Paul's, a private Catholic school in Covington. He embarked on a modelling career from the age of 10. By the age of 17, he began to give acting a try. Personal Life While working on the Vampire Diaries, Ian dated his co-star Nina Dobrev from mid-2010 to May 2013. He enjoys reading, music, yoga and traveling. He has 3 cats with Nina Dobrev; Jama-Lynx, Dennis and Moke. He likes the colors red, black, blue and white. He is currently in a relationship with Twilight star, Nikki Reed. On January 2015, it was announced that Ian and Nikki are engaged. Daily News Nikki Reed also confirmed their engagement. People Style The couple married on April 26, 2015, in Santa Monica, California. The Huffington Post On May 5, 2017 Ian Somerhalder announced the pregnancy of Nikki Reed on his Instagram account. Instagram They welcomed their daughter, Bodhi Soleli, on July 25, 2017.E! Online Career In the summer of 2000 Somerhalder starred in the short-lived WB series, Young Americans, a spin-off of Dawson's Creek. He played Hamilton Fleming, the son of the dean of a prestigious boarding school, who falls in love with a fellow student. The series was filmed in Havre de Grace, Maryland. In 2002, Somerhalder played Paul Denton in Roger Avary's adaptation of Bret Easton Ellis' novel, The Rules of Attraction, alongside James Van Der Beek, Shannyn Sossamon, and Jessica Biel. In May 2006, Somerhalder was named one of DNA Models' Top 10 Male Models. He played the role of Boone Carlyle on the hit TV-series Lost. Somerhalder guest starred as Nick in HBO's Tell Me You Love Me, appearing fully nude in a sex scene with actress Michelle Borth. In September 2009, Somerhalder appeared in the movie The Tournament where he played the role of an assassin participating in a lethal competition with other assassins. On 10 October 2009, it was announced that he will star in the Gothic movie Cradlewood, which is to be directed by Harry Weinmann. The movie doesn't have a schedule yet. Somerhalder also appears in the limited-edition coffee table book About Face by celebrity photographer John Russo and Pixie Press Worldwide publishers. Somerhalder, formerly stars as the vampire Damon Salvatore in the CW TV drama series The Vampire Diaries, is returning to the vampire genre with the starring role in Netflix’s 10-episode, straight to series drama V-Wars. Deadline IS Foundation For his 32nd birthday he established a foundation. Rare Birds Productions Ian Somerhalder and Nikki Reed’s Rare Birds Productions has signed a pod deal with Warner Bros Television. Under the new pact, the production company will produce new series projects for WBTV and be housed on the Warners lot. Deadline The CW has put in development Transience, an hourlong drama from Ian Somerhalder and Nikki Reed’s recently launched Rare Birds Productions. Deadline The CW buys southern soap Prohibited from Ian Somerhalder & Nikki Reed. Deadline Filmography Director The Vampire Diaries ;Season Six *''The Downward Spiral'' ;Season Seven *''Days of Future Past'' ;Season Eight *''We Have History Together'' Producer '' *''8x02}}'' *''8x03}}'' *''8x04}}'' *''8x05}}'' *''8x06}}'' *''8x07}}'' *''8x08}}'' *''8x09}}'' *''8x10}}'' *''8x11}}'' *''8x12}}'' *''8x13}}'' *''8x14}}'' *''8x15}}'' *''8x16}}'' }} Awards Trivia than any other cast member. * Ian's full name is Ian Joseph Somerhalder. * Ian was born in Covington, Louisiana, USA. * Ian attended St Pauls. * Ian's favorite food is fish. * Ian's favorite colors are blue, yellow and red. * Ian's favorite song is 15 step by Radiohead. * Ian's favorite sport is football. He has also played varsity soccer and baseball. * Ian's favorite actor is Sean Penn. * Ian's favorite movie is The Graduate (1967). * Ian owns a pizza parlor. * Ian owns a charity called Ian Somerhalder Foundation. * Ian was voted "Sexiest Beast" in an Entertainment Weekly poll. * Ian was the first actor to be cast in Lost. * Ian originally auditioned for the role of Jason Stakehouse in the show, True Blood. YouTube * Ian is the fourth oldest cast member of the Vampire Diaries. Caspar Zafer (Finn) is the oldest then Daniel Gillies (Elijah) is second oldest and Matthew Davis (Alaric) is third oldest; he is exactly seven months older than Ian. * Ian played a recurring role in Smallville as Adam Knight, one of Lionel Luthor's genetic experiments who befriended Lana in order to find information on Clark Kent. * He is well known for his role as Boone Carlyle in Lost. * Ian is the second of the three cast members to appear on Smallville before the Vampire Diaries. The first was Paul Wesley (as Lucas Luthor), the third was Sara Canning (as Kat) and the fourth was Cassidy Freeman (as Tess Mercer). * Ian is a Sagittarius. * Ian is right-handed, as seen in videos. * Ian is of English, French, Choctaw and Irish descent. * Ian was raised a Catholic. * In 2011, he recorded a music video with YouTube * He dated his co-star, Nina Dobrev since 2010, but broke-up in May 2013. * Ian is currently in a relationship with Twilight star, Nikki Reed as of July 2014. The couple got married on April 26, 2015. On May 2, 2017, the couple announced they were expecting a child. CNN Report * Ian is close friends with his co-stars. * Ian plays the piano well. * He is the newest model for Penshoppe All-Stars. * Ian is 5'9 (177cm) * He is 79 kg. * In December 2005, he played "Matt" in the Off-Broadway play, "Dog see God: Confessions of a Teenage Blockhead", at the Century Center for the Performing Arts. * He shares 3 cats with Nina; Jama-Lynx, Moke and Dennis. * Ian, along with Kayla Ewell (Vicki) and Sara Canning (Jenna) are the only cast members among the main cast that haven't played a 2nd role. * Ian's favorite episode of The Vampire Diaries is Lost Girls. * According to Ian, it takes about 8-10 days to shoot an episode of TVD. * Ian directed his first episode, The Downward Spiral. * If he hadn't become an actor, he would have chosen a career in marine biology, writing, or advertising. * He enjoys reading, music, yoga and traveling. }} Gallery |-|Pictures= 2016_The_CW_Upfront_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg 12180188_1631387977113009_1597825067_n.jpg 12188824_1631387973779676_1727059795_n.jpg 303309_471111806237392_924265716_n.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 28034_375643859191289_824533797_n.png 72113_402362896538207_1508452780_n.jpg 285221_381178028656694_1080131332_n.jpg 10329124_762964347111811_6414767660697504731_n.jpg 527448_447704511934109_1228207360_n.jpg 557931_384183461689484_527370945_n.jpg 560593_346434298797734_1967778554_n.jpg 580638_562204860488112_900469190_n.png 734132_347753088665855_351322136_n.jpg 941530_557652114276720_24469404_n.jpg 969713_562293110479287_820756990_n.jpg 945742_561434933898438_549017382_n.jpg 972148_568915086483756_924767881_n.png 998662_573925549316043_280097741_n.jpg 1002384_579319235443341_231683540_n.jpg 1003161_585661578142440_1258550842_n.jpg d-s-v-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-34072205-500-578.png ian-somerhalder-talks-making-climate-change-issue-sexy-01.jpg ian-somerhalder-tells-his-brazilian-fans-to-stop-screaming-01.jpg ian-somerhalder-tells-his-brazilian-fans-to-stop-screaming-03.jpg Ian-TVD-057.jpg vamp-damon.jpg Ian Somerhalder (10).jpg Ian Somerhalder (1).jpg Ian Somerhalder (2).jpg Ian Somerhalder (6).jpg Ian Somerhalder (9).jpg Ian Somerhalder (11).jpg Ian Somerhalder (13).jpg Ian Somerhalder (13).jpg Ian Somerhalder (15).jpg Ian Somerhalder (16).jpg Ian Somerhalder (17).jpg Ian Somerhalder (18).jpg Ian Somerhalder (19).jpg Ian Somerhalder (20).jpg Ian Somerhalder (21).jpg Ian Somerhalder (22).jpg Ian Somerhalder (24).jpg Ian Somerhalder (26).jpg Ian Somerhalder (28).jpg Ian Somerhalder (29).jpg Ian Somerhalder (30).jpg Ian Somerhalder (31).jpg ian-somerhalder-covers-icon-magazine-mens-issue-2013-04.jpg ian-somerhalder-cree-energy-saver-01.jpg ian-somerhalder-cree-energy-saver-02.jpg ian-somerhalder-i-heart-radio-music-festival-with-vampires-04.jpg ian-somerhalder-i-heart-radio-music-festival-with-vampires-20.jpg ian-somerhalder-noah-nyc-premiere-08.JPG Ian Somerhalder4.jpg Ian Somerhalder1.jpg Ian Somerhalder2.jpg MV5BODQyMDk3MTM3NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDE3NzIxOA@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMjA3MTMyMjQ4OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjk5MjQ5OA@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMjA4MDc4NzY5N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjcxODAwNA@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMjAwOTY1ODYwNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTA2NjU0Nw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMjE0NjM1NjEzNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDc0Nzg2Mw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMjE3MzY1NTY1NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODM2NjU0Nw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMjE3NjY0ODQzOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDk3MjM3Mw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMjEyODgyOTAwOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjQxMDI4Nw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMjIwMzc5NzYzOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDU3ODg1Mg@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMjMxMzgwNjc0NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjk2NDY0Nw@@._V1__SX1299_SY607_.jpg MV5BMTA5MzA2MTY0MjFeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU3MDczMTE4MTc@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTc1MTYyMjUwM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTI5NzM3Mg@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTc3NjM5Njc5N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzIwMzQ5OA@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_ (1).jpg MV5BMTc5NzU5NDk2M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjM5NzM3Mg@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTcwODUxMjk3OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDk0NzMxNQ@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTExNDA1MTIwNTFeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU3MDkwNjgyNTc@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTgyNzkzMDkyNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzEzMDg5Mg@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTI4MTQ3MjI4OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTM5NzM3Mg@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTIxNzc5NTkzMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMjY4MjQz._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTk4OTU0NzIzMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODU1MzY4Mg@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTk5NDgzNDg4MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTk3MjM3Mw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTkxNTgzNTg2OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTIwMzcwNQ@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTM1MjcxNjgzNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzA4MjM3Mw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTM1MjE2NDA2MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzEzMDU2Ng@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTM2NDIzMTIzN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzYxODAwNA@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTM3MDk2ODg4NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzg4OTc1Mg@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTQ2NDM1NzMxMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODUyMDI5Mg@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg ian-somerhalder-start-nourishing-little-ones-stop-poisoning-01.jpg MV5BMTQwODEwMzc2Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTE3Nzg5MDE@._V1__SX1299_SY607_.jpg MV5BMTQyMDY1MjM1Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTkwMTQyNg@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTY2MTE0MTQxNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjY1NDI3Ng@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTY3NzA2NjY3MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTY4ODQ2NA@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BNjczOTMwNDM1NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjcxOTUyNw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BNTIyNDQ5NDA3NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTQxMDI4Nw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BODQ2OTYxMjIzNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDcxMTY0Nw@@._V1__SX1299_SY607_.jpg MV5BOTg3MTc5NjczOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzUxNDg2NQ@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BOTY5NjUyMzU0NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODAxMzc0Mw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMjE1NDg1NDg3N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjAzMDI5Mg@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTk3ODg4OTU0Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzg3MjM3Mw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTkxOTQ4MTA1MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzE3NzIxOA@@._V1__SX1299_SY607_.jpg MV5BMTI3MjMyNDg5OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODQ4NDk3Mg@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg Ian-grass.jpg IanWithPinkBG.PNG|Ian Somerhalder Jefsd.jpg smoulderhalder.jpg|SMOULDERHALDER COLLAGE 082610_vampirediaries_seasontwo_03.jpg.jpg|at the salvatore boarding house 6a00d83451b92469e20120a4dfe704970b-800wi.jpg 41316_495019279967_106357469967_7011374_7353556_n.jpg ianpromo.jpg ian-Somerhalder-Photoshoot-HQ-damon-and-elena-16803187-1920-2560.jpg 99999934f6.jpg Delena -4.jpg 333455rw32.jpg 99999vzzzzzz.jpg 8888g54322.jpg 5555wzx.jpg Promo-Damon-Salvatore-Season-Two.png Ian-gq.jpg Ian-2929.jpg Ian with coffee-3093.jpg Gq-ian.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s243.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s234.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s233.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s230.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s229.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s227.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s222.jpg 400049882 ef0b88cb-162c-4526-adf0-12d9909bd1da-nina-dobrev-ian-somerhalder-photo-shoot.jpg Ian-somerhalder-mobile-wallpaper.jpg Ian-Somerhalder-Wallpaper-2.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s209.jpg Damon-ian-12.jpg Damon-ian-11.jpg Damon-ian-9.jpg Damon-ian-6.jpg Damon-Ian-3.jpg Ian-29292.jpg VD-9922 season 2-22.jpg Vampire diaries-9933332w2.jpg Paul, nina, ian.jpg Paul, nina and ian-2092.jpg Nina,ian,paul-383.jpg Nina, paul, ian.jpg Ian-nina-paul-33.jpg Ian-29222233.jpg Ian,nina,paul-299222.jpg Ian-somerhalder-puppy.jpg Ian-sexy-serious.jpg Ian-nina-paul-1a.jpg 2-brothers-1-girl.jpg Ian-somerhalder-white-tank.jpg Paul-nina-ian-.jpg Vampire-Diaries-g204.jpg The-vampire-diaries-1b.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-1a.jpg 7-vampire-diaires.jpg 1a1-499x287.jpg Ian-vampire-diaires.jpg Ian-somerhalder-g5.jpg 135Ian-Somerhadler-VD-VW.jpg 60266 Original.jpg 2011-TCA-Paul_Wesley-Nina_Dobrev-Ian_Somerhalder.jpg 2011-TCA-Ian_Somerhalder-3.jpg 2011-TCA-Ian_Somerhalder-2.jpg 2011-TCA-Ian_Somerhalder-1.jpg 2011_Teen_Choice_Awards_12_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2011 2011_Teen_Choice_Awards_13_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2011 2011_Teen_Choice_Awards_14_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2011 2011_Teen_Choice_Awards_15_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2011 1a3-500x431.jpg Normal 047---.jpg Normal 019--.jpg 0pian.jpg Untitled-ian-2011-emmeys.jpg|2011 Emmys Rips-cuts.jpg Denim-shrinkage.jpg Denim-shirt.jpg Denim-rise.jpg Clean-jeans.jpg Ian somerhalder Photo 1.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian somerhalder Photo 2.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian somerhalder Photo 3.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian somerhalder Photo 4.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian somerhalder Photo 5.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian somerhalder Photo 6.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian somerhalder Photo 7.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian somerhalder Photo 8.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 9.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 10.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 11.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 12.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 13.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 14.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 15.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 16.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 17.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 18.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 19.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 20.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 0001.jpg 0002.jpg|Ian with girlfriend Nina Dobrev (Elena / Katherine) 297332_126616967440402_100002762981137_107280_1886938723_n.jpg 300605_126616890773743_100002762981137_107276_259009804_n.jpg|Ian at the 2011 Emmy's OM NOM NOM.jpg Ian+romances+in+Paris+fZHgMYVzeMZl.jpg elenadamon_allineed1024.jpg countyoursmilesnotyourt.png 74877_Original.jpg 74992-original.jpg Lovely Ian!!!.jpg|Ian!!! 2012-02-14_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg Teamsalvatore.gif Ian.Somerhalder.jpg IanS..jpg 2012-03-27_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg 426496_338734642837701_169009013143599_971974_1554212144_n.jpg tumblr_m24wpci7Df1rtodqlo1_400.jpg 466549caebd127da202c5f1c70685804-d4jl2tb.jpg B3e2995522cccf9a9db05e3b77087729-d4m8rxg.jpg 6340fe8e3f49e9e7eb243113ecc0b5d1-d4b92cu.jpg B4cc719639dbe24f3cb9518b23729797-d47h11y.jpg 96fdbe36e88953aef1f244a85570fbc1-d45ldu0.jpg Nina2012-9.jpg Nina2012-8.jpg Nina2012-6.jpg Stedelena.jpg TVDgang.jpg Nina2012-5.jpg Nina2012-7.jpg Nina2012-3.jpg Nina2012.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Spike+TV+Scream+2010+Show+KsUpTj91ozll.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Spike+TV+Scream+2010+Show+Pv6pzA7-UwUl.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Spike+TV+Scream+2010+Show+QHO-x18KVVEl.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Spike+TV+Scream+2010+Show+-QNvKdwCtFWl.jpg ian elephant.jpg elena and damon dating.jpg TVD CARTOONS (30).jpg|Happy b-day Ian! TVD CARTOONS (31).jpg Ian-Somerhalder-ian-somerhalder-20040009-500-325.gif d5d523e7ae1be5a223da680f2fbfddfa1285964801_full.jpg iansomerhalder_12565.jpg NinaandIan edit1.png 3_FULL.jpg tvd-s3-set1-damon-001_FULL.jpg vampire-diaries-pub167699c120103205619_FULL.jpg tumblr_lyzboxevss1qik2bvo3_250.jpg tumblr_lyzboxevss1qik2bvo4_250.jpg tumblr_lzx69br1FM1qho4rpo1_r1_250.jpg tumblr_lzx69br1FM1qho4rpo3_r1_250.jpg tumblr_lzx69br1FM1qho4rpo9_250.jpg tumblr_m0p8p6I8vP1qa3hh8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m0spohyhlw1qmki1go1_500.png tumblr_m0t2zpwq461r8g9bio4_250.jpg tumblr_m0t2zpwq461r8g9bio5_250.jpg tumblr_m2au2aoVZ01rt9pxmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2bolaGXsB1r5u4yyo4_500.png tumblr_m18ht6GMFo1qdz3mzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m35z75aVfK1r41hamo1_500.jpg tumblr_m37y5qDs9h1qevu04o1_500.png tumblr_m343hwEyDX1rnddz8o1_r1_500.png tumblr_m3k30eitg61r2dvaao1_500.jpg tumblr_m3k85cCSnn1rvudxjo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3ka1dSe001qj912do1_500.jpg tumblr_m3kaw73irf1qj912do3_250.jpg tumblr_m3kaw73irf1qj912do7_250.jpg tumblr_m3lafbfCjS1rtfzaso1_250.jpg tumblr_m3lc5ewrZR1rsmcoyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lc42A7FS1rsmcoyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lmymImd31qiuu43o2_250.png tumblr_m3lmymImd31qiuu43o3_250.png tumblr_m3lmymImd31qiuu43o6_250.png tumblr_m3loieZxc61rvxu67o2_250.jpg tumblr_m3loieZxc61rvxu67o3_250.jpg tumblr_m3lsuol0vT1rvory0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m36slyIHIr1qfpz3jo1_500.jpg tumblr_m36v69GYjV1r3fd6oo1_250.png tumblr_m3kmrsz2xU1r48it3o2_250.png tumblr_m3lvg91LWh1r4sbzmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lyg1j5zf1r0p6pxo1_500.gif tumblr_m3m1v9UIgq1rsrwk4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3m2phrkjg1rrji9go1_500.gif tumblr_m3m16uGsHj1r7omiao2_250.png tumblr_m3m16uGsHj1r7omiao3_250.png tumblr_m3m74tR4YG1r560xuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3mdxtpr8M1qkxdkyo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3mdxtpr8M1qkxdkyo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3mdxtpr8M1qkxdkyo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3mdxtpr8M1qkxdkyo4_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m3m23aP1Gr1rvrllpo1_500.png tumblr_m3mj6yR4ro1rvy6vuo1_500.gif tumblr_m3mj9b5YyD1rsxzjko1_500.jpg tumblr_m3ms5asCSk1r9ya1fo1_500.png tumblr_m3n7j0BNan1rvuo9eo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3n304GtnL1rvy82do1_500.png tumblr_m2wc3eYno31qeh4mno1_500.jpg tumblr_m3k9ht7gFm1rrq4m7o1_400.jpg tumblr_m3kxerTHnD1rvu0p9o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lf095uTO1rvu0p9o1_400.jpg tumblr_m3lmz7A6L41rvu0p9o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3m5q16Y7B1qjhtt5o1_400.jpg tumblr_m3m5s0Y7qM1qjhtt5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nehk5nSa1qi4zhqo1_250.png tumblr_m3nhjwEfvf1r088uso1_250.jpg tumblr_m3nhjwEfvf1r088uso2_250.jpg tumblr_m3nhjwEfvf1r088uso3_250.jpg tumblr_m3nk3p0Vbp1rs1apzo1_250.png tumblr_m3nlxsFfhE1r0mv41o1_500.jpg tumblr_m30ayw0Rz41r2kih4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m31kliEuys1rs6drto3_250.jpg tumblr_m31kliEuys1rs6drto4_250.jpg tumblr_m31kliEuys1rs6drto5_250.jpg tumblr_m31kliEuys1rs6drto6_250.jpg tumblr_m3nlulOWu01r0mv41o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nornak291r1gyfyo1_400.jpg tumblr_m3nr6s6eZL1r2w0p5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nxwbRe1c1r1a8oko1_250.gif tumblr_m3nwebvN9l1rvagvio2_250.jpg tumblr_m3o4wrurxA1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m3o5dbzvk01r5kkwzo1_250.png tumblr_m3o5dbzvk01r5kkwzo2_250.png tumblr_m2vynbzslO1qbjhzlo1_500.png tumblr_m3o5acjLVK1rqjzxyo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3o7jlzCdi1qckjflo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3oihxR3xf1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m3onjnSZyO1rvcnklo1_500.png tumblr_m3onp7OF3A1rvcnklo1_500.png tumblr_m3onr04gB11rvcnklo1_500.png tumblr_m3ou461tLs1qcgpwoo1_500.png tumblr_m3p0b4dYEF1rvy82do1_500.png tumblr_m3p0hhRB2K1qgksqzo1_400.jpg tumblr_m3p8n8ePUq1r1405jo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3p011Z63k1qe99o3o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3pe8yhM131qho4rpo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3pe8yhM131qho4rpo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3pn3lnRGP1qb5cs3o1_500.png tumblr_m3pn9e8gY41qdyq6bo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3pqxmXQNY1ru2gcho1_500.jpg tumblr_m3hjyrWd2f1qjh5qvo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m3ow69xEJ81r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m3puoyB0SP1rshkgao2_250.jpg tumblr_m3puoyB0SP1rshkgao3_250.jpg tumblr_m3pv56mvEH1r92de5o4_250.png tumblr_m3pz2eTS3Z1qg3dlfo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3q6w29kK51r9fok0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3q7moOH1a1qdeog8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qae1q4al1rsc5n2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qcg0ZKfV1rvczf4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qdzp5XDS1qf5xkuo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qgl6knQS1r7ud9ho1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qi1k0fZd1qkxjk0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qi18l7lZ1qkxjk0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qihaeKHO1qak7n0o4_250.jpg tumblr_m3qin9axnd1qkxjk0o1_500.png tumblr_m3qio5rdA71qkxjk0o1_400.jpg tumblr_m3qiovl9yj1qkxjk0o1_500.png tumblr_m3qitqGdYw1qkxjk0o1_500.png tumblr_m3qiuebkYb1qkxjk0o1_500.png tumblr_m3qkewUWZK1qlvt1xo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qp0zGyQH1qesa4eo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3r9f35z041qddrmco1_500.jpg tumblr_m3r9hv62DR1qgy984o1_250.png tumblr_m3r9hv62DR1qgy984o4_250.png tumblr_m3r199iGPW1r1a0b6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3re2x4qUH1qc7a3ko1_500.png tumblr_m3rfxm1Tsr1qb5cs3o1_500.png tumblr_m3rg7qrw3K1rvq0oao1_400.jpg tumblr_m3rhmt7VUN1r1a0b6o1_500.png tumblr_m3rjbu2jR11rvxwcio1_250.jpg tumblr_m3rkacEanX1qhxqfro1_500.jpg tumblr_m3p4wbT9qB1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m3rptdTD3w1qhxqfro1_500.jpg tumblr_m3rpx1WRIe1qj912do1_500.jpg tumblr_m3rq9txRA31rom3spo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3rq77ewPE1qda5oao2_250.jpg tumblr_m3rq77ewPE1qda5oao3_250.jpg tumblr_m3rq77ewPE1qda5oao5_250.jpg tumblr_m3rq77ewPE1qda5oao6_250.jpg tumblr_m3rq77ewPE1qda5oao7_250.jpg tumblr_m3rqhewDyk1qb5cs3o1_500.png tumblr_m3rqliGoM41qbbp6to1_500.jpg tumblr_m3ruttcTOY1qf6pmmo1_500.png tumblr_m3tcfqLRHs1rp9outo1_400.jpg tumblr_m3tchx1CfH1rp9outo1_400.jpg tumblr_m3tgw8G5sB1r0ixeuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3thskGDpn1r4b5meo1_500.png tumblr_m3tm6xUHiR1qhxqfro1_500.jpg tumblr_m3wtjn0JYR1ru2ytuo1_500.png tumblr_m3wtmuykRW1rtc8p7o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3wxs63lT31r0nfafo1_400.png tumblr_m3wxvu2WgV1r0nfafo1_500.png tumblr_m3x68pA9LS1rso1f1o1_400.jpg tumblr_m3ygw893aU1qaee4xo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3yssczodc1rrlfb4o2_250.png tumblr_m3yssczodc1rrlfb4o4_250.png tumblr_m3z0k2vv861qhxqfro1_500.jpg tumblr_m3z1v0pfLe1ru4yl9o1_500.gif tumblr_m3z9ak1cAe1qda5oao4_250.png tumblr_m3zvgfdSdy1qa13d9o1_500.jpg tumblr_m40d82m3uh1rvzn36o1_500.jpg tumblr_m40kecXcEr1r395e0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m41h98cSwj1qe1wmjo1_500.png tumblr_m41qce5KHz1qap749o1_500.jpg tumblr_m42i8jVJVF1qjb8mjo1_500.jpg tumblr_m42ld9b5Se1rrmsg5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m42mjj7P5w1rp9outo1_500.jpg tumblr_m42mwnlQWC1qmbt9lo1_500.png tumblr_m42ohymIL01rszrglo1_500.jpg tumblr_m402wmKOYd1r80qhmo1_500.png tumblr_m42e6vH1kL1rn44mho1_500.jpg tumblr_m42t9aPn8T1qb5cs3o1_500.png tumblr_m409x8xf5X1qitkmuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m42d6fdUW41rn44mho1_500.jpg tumblr_m421v2kaSb1qgjo5ao1_500.jpg tumblr_m427rhsQLn1qjnvrwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4088tF53s1rnj53jo1_500.jpg tumblr_m42ukuXtB61rttrkbo1_500.png nina-ian-hotel-02.jpg tumblr_m43sbfdcmI1qi5zelo1_500.jpg tumblr_m44estA2eT1qllwdro1_500.jpg tumblr_m44hb65MaJ1rn6weio1_400.jpg tumblr_m44l8abQVs1rw5nlko1_500.jpg tumblr_m44m3pXKo21ru8qrwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m44m3qF5M01rsjpw0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m44mnnOhYk1r5kkwzo1_250.png tumblr_m44mnnOhYk1r5kkwzo3_250.png tumblr_m4479flJzV1r28jxyo1_500.jpg Ian-somerhalder-nina-dobrev-50.jpg tumblr_m46eofX2dl1ro2wvuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m46g3rWk811qg3dlfo3_250.jpg tumblr_m46gn6dbCT1qb5cs3o2_250.png tumblr_m46hkuftkw1qb5cs3o1_500.png tumblr_m46i7uqwC91rvptx7o1_400.jpg tumblr_m47cuzKYyN1rws6kno1_500.jpg tumblr_m47jubC01L1qhqae9o1_500.jpg tumblr_m47mj74Bgy1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m47rfxqiVQ1rteogzo1_400.jpg tumblr_m47xsyjYTe1rwtjh3o1_400.jpg tumblr_lzrtw3R6mb1rpa2kfo1_400.jpg tumblr_lzst84y7vL1r28jxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lzybwth6zQ1r28jxyo1_500.png tumblr_m000o2mlAl1r28jxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m0f0g62kkC1r28jxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m0rvio1lgc1r28jxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m0ydj0uhJc1qhzh1go3_250.jpg tumblr_m0ydj0uhJc1qhzh1go4_250.jpg tumblr_m0zosdXL2v1rojj72o1_500.jpg tumblr_m1c9nhuPeg1r28jxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m1gllk0lYD1rsu3dto1_500.png tumblr_m1hrdjmHKa1r28jxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m1p7tvRB4m1rrpljuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m1r291AQn11r28jxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m1yta5Llo71qj1bd5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m2asfawtcM1qj0ttso1_500.jpg tumblr_m2bgt7ARDd1r28jxyo2_500.jpg tumblr_m2c9dlnAXo1qfl6a7o1_500.png tumblr_m2j4x0DZ3j1qbgqypo4_500.jpg tumblr_m2oflbFyEk1qbgqypo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2j4x0DZ3j1qbgqypo6_500.png tumblr_m3qe7nJPRm1rsilqvo1_500.jpg tumblr_m05oc6rTjO1r79xuto1_500.jpg tumblr_m20dn4bB3Q1qj1bd5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m28j2bLpCj1rtsaq3o1_500.jpg tumblr_m47h8ofnsR1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m48lo7AhjA1r6q6mbo1_500.jpg tumblr_m48mn5gAh41r6q6mbo1_500.jpg tumblr_m48nj1PhVd1r6q6mbo1_500.jpg tumblr_m48s1xLdiH1r6q6mbo1_500.jpg tumblr_m48s3darVP1r6q6mbo1_500.jpg tumblr_m48wyn0Juc1rvptx7o1_500.jpg tumblr_m48yyoIpFg1rvptx7o1_250.jpg tumblr_m49foaDWKh1r3dqsoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m49hc3BGIk1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m49igdYcUH1rso1f1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m206ymO1ze1qj1bd5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m485dlwk311rvptx7o1_500.jpg tumblr_m490gyarI61r6q6mbo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m494ez5ALN1r8f135o1_500.png tumblr_m494t8W1Qp1rtv7dyo1_500.gif tumblr_m4a1q1zCwk1rv1n0to1_400.jpg tumblr_m4age4U2nQ1r2s4qao1_400.jpg tumblr_m4av0hXvOB1qgh970o1_250.jpg tumblr_m4av0hXvOB1qgh970o3_250.jpg tumblr_m4av0hXvOB1qgh970o4_250.jpg tumblr_m4bdrv2d0n1rv1n0to1_250.jpg tumblr_m4bdrv2d0n1rv1n0to2_250.jpg tumblr_m4bdrv2d0n1rv1n0to3_250.jpg tumblr_m4bdrv2d0n1rv1n0to4_250.jpg tumblr_m4bpglU2Yu1rw7pzfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4bphdFovh1rw7pzfo1_400.jpg tumblr_m4bpi6kqZf1rw7pzfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4bpqcM5hq1rseip6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4dj3dYegr1rtprbro1_500.png tumblr_m4dzf8eZiW1rwa5lco1_500.gif tumblr_m4e7rq7ykL1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m4e8xrB2b31qd05v5o1_r2_500.jpg tumblr_m4e9h1Zi021qd05v5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4epvk8tv91qmbt9lo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4eqfoGCSK1qmbt9lo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4fcy5LHyZ1rw4vnqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4fnypl1Iw1qgksqzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4fptbfTv51rsh7m5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m41x42QeTj1rqjzxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m47mdpVgjU1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m49jsfuBlR1r6q6mbo1_500.jpg tumblr_m49jtcnqBH1r6q6mbo1_500.jpg tumblr_m49jtsiC8v1r6q6mbo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3hkp5RtpC1qjh5qvo1_500.png tumblr_m4gbrfAj5i1rqjzxyo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ho9wTEND1rwi0mvo1_500.gif tumblr_m4i9mxKoCv1rn3ooao1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ivqj3A4u1qak7n0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4j6r7dJ081qzk7dho1_500.jpg tumblr_m4j8fiqxV31r3ruwoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ja68QIHh1qhxqfro1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ief23CNP1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m4jc1uSDoM1rv26eeo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4jkkpMweE1r5wetko1_500.jpg tumblr_m4k8hoICbd1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m4k9hsZftB1rwbst4o1_400.jpg tumblr_m4kom5cuCd1qgkhe4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4l0aorSfJ1rw0xyao2_400.jpg tumblr_m4l0hkojNU1qanfkyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4lexgfnPk1r3dqsoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4lhu7PCEF1qms9v3o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4li4zsxGd1qf6pmmo1_500.png tumblr_m4lll6MTy71r6q6mbo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4lo4weDP51qj13ofo2_250.jpg tumblr_m4lo4weDP51qj13ofo4_250.jpg tumblr_m4lykjgYAX1qeaahko1_500.jpg tumblr_m4lzn7ztok1r94mcao1_500.png tumblr_m4m1gb3KbJ1qd9dt4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4m1j2tg8Q1qd9dt4o1_500.jpg Tumblr m4m1kyxn0s1qd9dt4o1 500.jpg tumblr_m4m1lp0tGw1qeaahko1_500.jpg tumblr_m4m4zuBxJA1rs9bmpo1_400.jpg tumblr_m4mb4em9RF1qeaahko1_500.jpg tumblr_m4n6imaPLS1qd9dt4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4nc85ygpo1rwpyddo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ng6iO6w01roew9eo1_500.gif tumblr_m4npwwoSfC1r6q6mbo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4nraeUWho1r6q6mbo1_r6_500.jpg tumblr_m4nxvxuhy11rwbst4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4oanbzrqa1rvzbwfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4enobjOO81qjg24ko1_500.jpg tumblr_m4mkdfliNB1r0ws7ko1_500.gif tumblr_m4ondrOQEM1r779qho1_500.jpg tumblr_m4or4emiYb1qb5cs3o1_500.png tumblr_m4p8slA3bc1rqdknko1_500.png tumblr_m4p50rVulH1r3k5t4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4pf76p5SG1rx6w6fo1_500.png tumblr_m4pld9T1VE1rvzbwfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4psvj0iy71qkncdzo1_500.png tumblr_m4q84mXZy51r0ws7ko1_500.gif tumblr_m4q90d8fRM1r0ws7ko1_500.gif tumblr_m4qm8n0suO1qguwk5o1_400.jpg tumblr_m4rfy7Ihbs1qk2i4fo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4rhh9fvRa1roew9eo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4rsn9wK0z1qesa4eo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ss1efdip1r3ruwoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4t1qjvbuf1r6q6mbo1_500.png tumblr_m4t08c0Tdx1rvgwrko1_400.jpg tumblr_m4tifjFxZK1rxq8gyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4tqgx8TpM1rvzbwfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ug9lnmXw1qe8d50o1_250.jpg tumblr_m4ug9lnmXw1qe8d50o2_250.jpg Tumblr m4r44xC8WR1qbql07o1 500.png tumblr_m4uqcjqCHp1r4ldr0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4uyc951jb1qldnmio1_250.png tumblr_m4uyc951jb1qldnmio2_250.png tumblr_m4uyc951jb1qldnmio3_250.png tumblr_m4uyc951jb1qldnmio4_250.png tumblr_m4vylugTNk1rxrwado1_500.jpg tumblr_m4w7ivhILe1rx8o5wo2_250.png tumblr_m4wa6uqZI31qit7muo1_400.jpg tumblr_m4wc9a8Os81r6q6mbo3_250.png tumblr_m4wc9jPAJ51rxp93lo1_400.jpg Ian as Damon.jpg|Damon Salvatore Ian and his cat.jpg|Him and his cat 32.jpg|Damon and Katherine 174.jpg|Damon and Elena 202.jpg|Getting married to Nina tumblr_m4xhrlqUXl1r6q6mbo1_500.png tumblr_m4xhuieZiO1r6q6mbo1_500.png tumblr_m4y0mbOWOZ1qms9v3o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4yalwpaYP1qgksqzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4yd3cAj2w1qenf6do1_500.png tumblr_m4ygec3w8j1rokbtxo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4yk8b89Y81r4qhbpo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ykge8qE51r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ykge8qE51r7g5aio2_500.jpg tumblr_m4yqe95Yey1rvkjt2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ysaswNqF1rvb75co1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ysp1SjJr1rrq2b0o1_500.png tumblr_m4ywnd9Xkl1qlkhrdo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4zv2eEc8J1r3ruwoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m50qdgvwGW1rphzjko1_500.png tumblr_m51aaqNxwL1rvzbwfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m51jlqTa481rx0cybo1_500.png tumblr_m51jucEvaA1r7d2t3o1_500.jpg tumblr_m504v0BGbC1r6q6mbo2_250.png tumblr_m511flTnPV1rtulvio1_500.jpg tumblr_m517psqQVV1rvzbwfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m51o2jUY431rv1n0to1_250.jpg tumblr_m51o2jUY431rv1n0to2_250.jpg tumblr_m51qa4XRJo1runxfmo2_250.gif Air Flash.jpg|Air Flash tumblr_m4ziu4Codz1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m52a6sgMRB1qm2vwwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m52cm2CmLc1rqdfhmo1_500.png tumblr_m52phxPBkN1ru81iuo3_250.png tumblr_m53r34ze411r04q4vo1_500.jpg tumblr_m53ycy48TS1rw2x90o2_500.jpg tumblr_m504egb53z1rrq2b0o1_500.png tumblr_m504fk0tIB1rrq2b0o1_500.png tumblr_m543slJbJU1rpk06vo1_500.jpg tumblr_m543slJbJU1rpk06vo2_500.jpg tumblr_m545ahQJvi1qkgx77o1_500.jpg tumblr_m546d2F36U1r64sobo1_500.jpg tumblr_m546i1sTJJ1r64sobo1_500.jpg tumblr_m56xmz2SZH1qms9v3o1_500.jpg tumblr_m58y0pE64V1rvpqq2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m59bhfuFlK1qf5xkuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m590284C6a1rvzbwfo1_500.jpg 349.jpg tumblr_m5j3ysURmc1qbql07o1_500.png tumblr_m5mb23ZnUS1qfb2bso1_500.png tumblr_m5mchlZBar1rxq8gyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5mg8ggIvC1ryqs3wo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5mh1eifQt1qj912do1_400.jpg tumblr_m5mm0nNn6z1rw24s2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5muolflxX1rw5nlko1_500.gif tumblr_m5mwfcTeEl1qj912do1_500.jpg tumblr_m5mzla3WVP1ryqs3wo1_400.jpg tumblr_m5nolgzfFU1rvzbwfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5nuiy8A6i1qfkyv0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5ojy28BZ21roqmr5o1_500.png tumblr_m5ojy28BZ21roqmr5o2_500.png tumblr_m5onu2OYmH1rp78xqo1_400.jpg tumblr_m5o3hng4SZ1ryqs3wo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5o7irDjzF1ryqs3wo1_500.jpg 2012-07-02_Ian_Somerhalder-Car.jpg 2012-07-02_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg 2012-07-02_Ian_Somerhalder-Then-Now.jpg vampire dir216.gif|ian somerhalder 149092992 10.jpg|Ian at TCA 2012 tumblr_m7b210lcYM1qc9cn2o1_500.jpg|Ian at Comic Con - San Diego 2012 Ian+Somerhalder+Vampire+Diaries+Hot+Topic+4oijXdOlWOHl.jpg|Ian 2010 Ian Somerhalder At Style Icon 2011.jpg X2 ca3bd7.jpeg IanS 2011.jpg 2012-08-12_Ian_Somerhalder-Nepew-3.jpg 2012-08-12_Ian_Somerhalder-Nepew-2.jpg 2012-08-12_Ian_Somerhalder-Nepew-1.jpg Ian-smallville1.jpg Ian somerhalder 1214593930.jpg Crisis138.jpg Adam Knight.jpg 31088 133973559948655 127630933916251 391231 413128 n.jpg 58.jpg 00-adam-Crisis457.jpg ian-somerhalder_l.jpg A0R0p6YCYAAo51H.jpg 637791640.gif IanS4 Promo.jpg tumblr_m9jri9ORMp1r9a75lo1_500.jpg Tumblr m2bzczFz7j1qdg1yho2 250.png Mr perfect.jpg normal_defy6.jpg Tumblr_m742hpgO9Z1qk7u13o9_250.gif The-vampire-diaries-20467082-2048-1365.jpg 628885790.jpg JazzMrPorter2.jpg JazzMrPorter3.jpg JazzMrPorter6.jpg normal_30_large.png tumblr_mcxvdgW6lC1rqtxpzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mcxvdgW6lC1rqtxpzo2_1280.jpg ian-somerhalder-34years.jpg ian-instyle-outtake.jpg 715364402.jpg|Ian at PCA 2012 ian-somerhalder-peoples-choice-awards.jpg ian-somerhalder-peoples-choice-awards-2.jpg ian-somerhalder-matt-bomer-peoples-choice.png|Ian Joseph Somerhalder and Matthew Staton Bomer in People's Choice Awards 2013 Ian Joseph Somerhalder and Matthew Staton Bomer in People's Choice Awards 2013.png iansomerhalder4796.jpg iansomerhalder5265.jpg Nina147.jpg 210113_ian1s.jpg ian4525.jpg Vampire-Diaries-Season-4-Will-Damon-Elena-Sleep-Together-damon-and-elena-32293830-500-552.jpg Season-4-promo-wallpaper-the-vampire-diaries-32578925-1023-768.jpg 598581 213766508761986 359521546 n-1-.png 548749 509738739072192 1557784073 n-1-.jpg Cast_Gets_Red_Carpet_Glam_For_the_Oscars.png Cast_Gets_Red_Carpet_Glam_For_the_Oscars_(4).png 563374_ oscarweekend 2013Feb.23.jpg|Ian at preoscar party_oscars weekend 24.Feb.2013 482300_508795552495345_1740384240_n.png|Ian 202098-05c6c-65093442-m750x740-u9f737.jpg 202098-28eb8-65093448-m750x740-u5b03f.jpg 202098-a4253-65093447-m750x740-u06546.jpg 202098-bf517-65093444-m750x740-udfe46.jpg 202098-c7af6-65093921-m750x740-ua2a30.jpg 202098-eb9c3-65093445-m750x740-u482a3.jpg|Ian for Lifestyle Mirror (2013) 202098-0cd9a-62456720-m750x740-u92203.jpg|Ian at Orlando Convention 2012 480237_382982248436943_2056791651_n.jpg 001~3.jpg 376.jpg 202098-1d4d9-54599350-m750x740-ubf66a.jpg ian4544.jpg nian33.jpg ian844.jpg ian545.jpg ian885.jpg ax0oRB6KoD8.jpg|Ian, fans, and Paul IanS50sfg.jpg IanSomerhalder4-feature.jpg Rqk7Q9yCLPQ.jpg w6UvCLA-ot4.jpg zMKGjoNdoJs.jpg bfv.png Ian-Nina-the-vampire-diaries-16537422-604-444.jpg Cast members.jpg Ian-Nina-HQ-the-vampire-diaries-10203047-1493-2000.jpg Ian-Nina-Paul.png Paul-Wesley-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-31556208-1280-1082.jpg Cast members.jpg T0601penshoppe feat1 1.jpg Tvd-behind-scenes-seasons-1-3 (9).jpg Tvd-behind-scenes-seasons-1-3 (3).jpg Tvd-behind-scenes-seasons-1-3 (6).jpg Tvd-behind-scenes-seasons-1-3 (4).jpeg Tvd-behind-scenes-seasons-1-3.jpg Behind-the-scenes-2x22.jpg Ian-Somerhalder-with-long-hair.jpg 164482 502311006510481 574789800 n.jpg 1455202 573542462719652 1626991060 n-1-.jpg JoMo121.png Ian and Grumpy cat.jpg|Ian and Grumpy cat ian-somerhalder-nina-dobrev-vampire-diaries-100th-episode-celebration-13.jpg ian-somerhalder-nina-dobrev-vampire-diaries-100th-episode-celebration-02.jpg ian-somerhalder-nina-dobrev-vampire-diaries-100th-episode-celebration-07.jpg BdgMo-rIUAE10z0.jpg BdhDfoSCUAAsV53.png IanS.jpg Fgyjh,.jpg Bhh.jpg Bfvh.jpg A-Super-Hot-Photoshoot-ian-somerhalder-8676762-1298-1530.jpg Acacb0f299ca54a843ab4815a0c9bf5c.jpg Index.jpg Imagesgc.jpg Tggg.jpg Ian-somegrhalder.jpg Ghj.jpg 20130310-DSC_3639.jpg Ian-and-Grumpy-Cat-ingrids-graceland-34065370-575-323.jpg Moke_ian.jpg Nian.jpg Ian_somerhalder_20121121_1372567668.jpg MV5BMTk4ODMyNzkxOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjY4NzMxNQ@@. V1 SX1299 SY555 .jpg MV5BMTU2NDM3NDY0MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjc3ODg1Mg@@. V1 SX1299 SY555 .jpg Imageianqwerty1234.jpg Ian-somerhalder-makes-his-way-to-comic-con-after-weekend-with-nikki-reed-04.jpg Ian-somerhalder-makes-his-way-to-comic-con-after-weekend-with-nikki-reed-06.jpg Ianqwerty123456.jpg BtjVTGkIMAAwNYU.jpg Btf1DxUCEAAemaA.jpg BtfxErGIUAAdKJD.jpg Bti6vdTCUAEgT9x.jpg BthXe7WCQAABI8a.jpg BtiLXrIIQAAbPK3.jpg Btih1JhCEAAv0w-.jpg Btil5ONCUAMLju2.jpg BtjQo4sCcAAY8Ii.jpg Bti_NDOCAAIKtsf.jpg H_yn86xeJ28.jpg Btn4aYGCYAA4KWW.jpg Tumblr n9gp8oWw9m1shwroso1 500.png BtnHDW4CIAAkR96.jpg BuI3aZBIQAAW2AJ.jpg Ian-somerhalder-teen-choice-awards-2014-01.jpg 417724 377614522253788 1447936953 n.jpg 559540 471108572904382 1035426752 n.jpg Bu9rjidCMAEaqD.jpg Bu-0QDmCYAI9tja.jpg Bu-1PYbCEAAKX9V.jpg Bu-1NpRCAAAlwZx.jpg 149702 470545956293977 497639284 n.jpg 1239978 889074731105157 8948028577990894540 n.jpg 10710567 886589688020328 2171457728634457098 n.jpg 10702027 887125887966708 5933875103877429930 n.jpg 10660083 883061528373144 7984605556463478796 n.png Bys57VdCcAE1GFE-1-.jpg BySnr51CcAAnMOq.jpg By37gajIEAAtcTO.jpg By-zDH7IcAAtwOa.jpg 10361020 784533434938551 8421433385682760713 n.jpg 10689734 879058142106816 718455911501796641 n.png 10703865 892722770740353 3384259870240502464 n.jpg 427761 480242408683587 579237149 n.jpg B2dL3XQCYAATZeg.jpg ISomerhalder_C-Con.jpg|Comic Con 2014 C-Net_US_2015-fall.jpg|C-Net 2015 C-Net_US_2015-fall_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|C-Net 2015 C-Net_US_2015-fall_Ian_Somerhalder_Dark.jpg|C-Net 2015 C-Net_US_2015-fall_Scan.jpg|C-Net 2015 2016-CW-Upfronts_Ian-Somerhalder.jpg‎|The CW Upfronts 2016 |-|Videos= References External links *IMDb *Twitter *Instagram *IS Foundation *Rare Birds Twitter *Rare Birds Instagram See also Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Season 6 Cast Category:Season 7 Cast Category:Season 8 Cast Category:Vampire Diaries Crew Category:Directors Category:Season 6 Directors Category:Season 7 Directors Category:Season 8 Directors Category:Producers Category:Season 8 Producers Category:Stars